Secrets of the Mandalorians
by xwingday
Summary: Master Thomas Arden is caught up in a war between the Mandalorian warriors and the Jedi Order.*More will come later*
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: As you all have guessed, I do not own Star Wars. It is the sole property of Lucas Film Lmt. I am not making any money from this, it is written and posted for the enjoyment of reader and author alike. Please do not sue. To contact author send email to xwingday02@yahoo.com.

A/N: This was written without use of the origins of Boba Fett, new or Old, and was also based on a very strange little nightmare/dream. Please read and enjoy.

Secrets of the Mandalorians

Prologue: By X-wing Day

Introduction:

      A hundred generations before Anakin Skywalker, Qui-Gon Jinn or Mace Windu… When Yoda had not yet been born… Mandalorians and Siths both traveled the galaxy. Mandalorian Warriors conquered everything in their way with only one real enemy… The Jedi Order.

Prologue:

      Thomas Arden quickly landed his small ship on the seemingly abandoned planet, Careful to go undetecked non-the-less. He had thought to get away from the Mandalorian War, to stop and take breather so to speak.

      'I chose the wrong planet.' Arden thought grimly as he viewed the Mandalorian arena from several miles away. "Stang!" he muttered. Arden quietly  climbed back down into the revine in which his ship was hidden. He had walked less than four meters along the revine floor when he heard a tiny cry for help. He began to search for the source of the sound and after several long minutes finally found a pile of stone, coming from under which was a child's hand.

      "Can you hear me, little one?" Arden asked as he streached out with the force. Though the child did not answer Arden could sence thetiny life buried under the rocks.

      Arden began to pull the stones off the child as fast as his arms, and his force abilities would allow, fearing that the child eould die before he could get to her. When he was finally able to clear the stone he found an unconious, managgled little girl.

      "Come, little one." He spoke softly as he picked up the child carefully, treating her as if she were made of glass. "I'd best take you to my ship."

      Once back on the ship Arden lay the child on a small cot. He was not a medic, nor did it take one to see how badly the little girl was hurt. She had cuts everywhere, blood matted her dark brown hair, one of her legs appeared to be fracture possible broken…

      However, Thomas Arden was a Jedi Master and though healing was not his specialty he was good at it… Arden smoothed back his brown hair, just starting to gray, and took the young girls hand in both of his. Arden let his eyes fall shut as he fell deep into healing trance, reaching to the girl's prence in the force.

      Arden was mildly surprised to notice how much potential the child had, how much strength in the force. Even as she was on the brink of death she still had so much strength… He pushed those  thoughts away for the moment and focused all his thoughts on healing this girl…

A/N: Okay, that's it for now. I'll try to get more up soon but for now that's all she wrote. B-) I have the next chapter written but I need to type it up. Please send feed back… Thanks for reading. Say good night Boba.

Boba Fett sits in a corner tied to a chair. "Good night, Boba." Same typical emotionless voice. (Adult Boba by the way)


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Star Wars or any trademarks related to it. I am not making any money from this story, it is written purely for fun and enjoyment.

**Author Note:** Just a quick reminder: This story does not use ANY of the current published back-stories for either of the Fett's (who are not Mandalorians) or for the Mandalorians themselves. This is basically what I always imagined the Mandalorians to be and I felt like writing it out finally.

****

**Secrets of the Mandalorians**

**Chapter 1: Things that can NEVER be**

By: X-wing Day

Rac Benten, his jedi robes covered in blood and his dark brown hair a mess, scanned the battlefield before him with his sharp green eyes. His saber was a quick moving, brown blur which his hissed and sizzled as he blocked blaster bolt after bolt and rain gently feel onto the blade. The entire scene seemed to be out a great tale or some strange holo-drama with far too much blood. Mandalorian warriors, Republic troops and Jedi engaged in a dire battle…

'Dire? That is too corny." Rac thought to himself as he finally brought down the last of the three warriors who had attacked him. He looked around again, the sounds of the battle drowning out the hum of the light saber in his hand as glowing blades and angry red blaster bolts lit the battle. He took a deep breath as he scanned the field with his sharp emerald eyes, taking the moment of rest while he could get it. His eyes came to a stop on a figure wielding a dark blue saber with seemingly reflexive ease. What really caught him though was that the figure wore the heavy armor of a Mandalorian warrior. 

Rac pushed away the instant flare of anger which rose in him as he saw another Republic soldier go down under the warrior's blade, spattering the blue armor with blood. Rac started to walk calmly through the battle toward the armored figure as he ignored everything around him as he approached. Rac slowly approached, his breathing slow and deep as bolts flew past him in all directions. When he was near enough Rac flipped over the heads of several warriors and Republic soldiers to land directly behind the warrior. 

Rac activated his light saber and slashed at the warrior's back but his brown blade was intersected by a deep blue one as the warrior swung around to face him with impossible speed. For a moment the two faced each other, their blades locked together, as the light rain falling from the night sky washed over them. After a moment Rac disengaged his blade and rolled away from the blue warrior. He quickly stood and blocked as the warrior slashed downward at his head, the move was nearly fast enough to cleave him in half. For several minutes the two dueled, the battle around them no longer of any importance as each matched the other's speed and skill in a perfect, deadly dance. They continued to fight, their speed increasing until Rac finally hit the warrior with a glancing blow to the arm. It was just enough to burn through the armor and lightly injure the arm beneath.

'Not eager to use that arm any more.' Rac thought for a smug moment. That moment cost him more than he'd imagined it ever could. In that moment the warrior managed to knock his saber from his hand shutting the blue saber off right after. Rac was so surprised that he did not see the warrior's quick movements until an armored forearm slam into his chin from below, the force behind the impossibly strong blow throwing him backward and down onto the ground. Rac began to lunge to his feet when the blue light saber blade appeared with a snap-hiss in front of his neck. Forced by the blade's proximity to lay back Rac could do nothing but watch as his saber flew up from the ground and into the warrior's waiting left hand.

"Now Jedi, you are mine."

A/n: That's it for now. Please review and let me know what you think.


End file.
